A wide variety of carpet cleaning and anti-soiling compositions are available for do-it-yourself carpet cleaning. Fluorochemical compounds have been described in the prior art as useful in treating textiles, such as carpets, to impart oil and water repellency and soil resistance. Although these compositions have found commercial success, there is a continuing need for alternative formulations offering an increased cleaning potential for a variety of stains, particularly oily stains. In formulating a new carpet cleaning composition, it is particularly challenging to impart a new property into an existing composition without destroying other worthwhile properties of the composition.
One problem encountered when carpet has been treated with a cleaning composition is that frequently the treated portion of the carpet becomes more sensitive to resoiling than the untreated position of the carpet. Consequently, the resoiling of the treated portion of the carpet occurs more quickly for "cleaned" carpet as opposed to untreated carpet. Another problem commonly associated with carpet cleaning compositions is that the carpet is left with a "sticky" residue such that the "softness" of the carpet deteriorates after cleaning. Additionally, other undesirable properties include damage to the carpet by spotting, color loss, or leaving an undesirable residue.
There remains a need for alternative cleaning compositions useful in removing a variety of spots, particularly oily type stains from carpet, and other textiles, without imparting undesirable properties.